High School Life-RWBY Edition
by FangRide15
Summary: Join Ruby and her friends as they go through high school. Drama and hilarity may occur. Featuring Bailey from BRLR. Rated T for language, violence, and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Welcome to another RWBY fanfiction! I hope you guys will enjoy this and if you do please follow, favorite, and review. Any kind of feedback to great for me. Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ruby! Wake up!"

Ruby's silver eyes opened slowly and she looked at the clock. 6:30? Was her sister insane? No one in this house should be awake this early unless-

Oh no.

Ruby bolted out of bed and over to her dresser. She looked at the calender and, sure enough, it was the first day of her freshman year. "Coming!" she yelled downstairs to her older sister, Yang. Ruby yanked open her dresser and grabed a red T-shirt and blue jeans. She got dressed, grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs where her sister and their friend, Blake were waiting.

"Slept late, I take it?" asked Blake. Ruby didn't need to respond as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you two." she said opening the door to reveal a black haired cat Faunus leaning against the railing to the stairs.

"I thought you were waiting at school, Bailey." said Blake. Bailey shrugged and walked down the stairs. Yang leaned over to Blake.

"Still not talking, huh?" she asked.

"I wish he would." sighed Blake. "He's been like this since Mom and Dad died."

Ruby looked down. Blake's brother, Bailey, had taken the worst toll in their parents' death. When he heard the news, Bailey completely shut down and wouldn't talk to anyone except Blake. Ruby couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She had lost her parents too.

"Ruby, you ok?" said Blake. Ruby shoved the thought of her parents' death out of her head and nodded.

"I'll be fine." she said. "Let's go."

The group walked to the school. Beacon Academy was huge in Ruby's mind. Yang would just say it was because she was small, even though it wasn't.

"Excited, Ruby?" said a voice behind her. Ruby looked behind her and saw Jaune and his girlfriend, Pyrhha, walking up to her.

"A little nervous, but I'll deal." she said, pounding fists with Jaune. Then, she saw a familiar flash of orange hair speed past them over to Blake and Yang.

"Hey, guys!" said Nora, waving erratically. Yang smiled and Blake gave a little wave before Nora darted off again. Before she got far, her friend, Lie Ren, stopped her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to put sugar in your breakfast in the morning?" he said, quiet annoyed.

"I don't know." said Nora. Her eyes darted to a squirrel in the middle of the school's field. She dashed after it and Ren face-palmed.

"You know she's not going to listen, right?" said Yang. Ren hung his head and nodded. The warning bell rang and students started to go into the school.

Ruby walked into her first class of the day and sat down. The teacher was a spiky-headed man with glasses and coffee. When the bell rang, he basically teleported over to the door and shut it.

"Good morning, class!" he said quickly. One student gave an awkward wave at the teacher. Other than that, it was completely silent. "My name is Professor Bartholomew. I will be your History teacher for your freshman year. Do you understand? Good! Let's begin!" Ruby set her head on her desk. This was going to be a long year.

After listening Professor Port drone on and on and ON in biology about all of the things he's dissected over the years, Ruby finally made it lunch. She walked into the lunch room and saw Ren trying to get Nora into her seat. Guessing that was the place her friends were sitting, she walked over there.

"Nora, will you just sit down!" yelled Ren, grabbing her arms. She struggled for a moment before her head dropped onto the table with a loud _THUD!_

"I'm guessing she crashed." said Ruby. Ren nodded and out a binder under her head as Nora snored quietly.

"So how was your first day so far, little sister?" asked Yang, walking up with Jaune, Pyrhha, Blake and Bailey.

"Boring." she said. Prof. Port just talks about himself the entire class."

Bailey slid her a note that said, "Did you have Goodwitch yet?"

"I have her next." said Ruby.

"Who?" asked Pyrhha.

"Goodwitch."

"Her class is awesome." said Jaune. "She's a little stern, but she's cool."

"Yeah, Rubes." said Yang. "It'll just be like Blake trying to teach you something."

"Hey!" said Blake, playfully slugging Yang in the arm. "I'm a little better than Goodwitch!"

"Yeah, sure." Yang said. She looked behind her and saw someone throw an apple. Just before it hit Blake in the back of the head, Yang caught it mid air. "Alright, who threw that?" she yelled.

The room was completely silent, except for the four guys that were walking towards Yang. "Should've known you were going to catch that." said one guy.

"Oh shut the hell up, Cardin." said Jaune, standing up. Ruby was a little confused at first, but then figured out that the guy called Cardin was one of the many people who didn't like the Faunus.

"I don't know why you guys defend these pieces of shit." said Cardin. That made Bailey and Blake stand up. Bailey grasped a hard-covered book in his left hand, just in case things went south.

"I don't think they liked you calling them that, Cardin." said on of the guys behind him.

"Shut up, Russel." said Cardin. He turned to Bailey, who was staring him down.

"What's the matter, freak?" asked Cardin. "Thinking about your mommy and da-" _WHAM! _Bailey smacked Cardin upside the head with the book. No one even saw him clear the distance between him a Cardin.

Bailey took out a note card and wrote, "If you talk about my parents or harm my friends, next time it won't be a book." He threw the note card on Cardin and sat back down at the table. Cardin got up and he and his gang walked away, holding Cardin up.

Tears formed in Bailey's eyes. Blake walked up and hugged him. "It's ok." she said, rubbing in between his ears. "I don't think he'll be doing that again." Bailey nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What happened?" said a voice behind Ruby. She looked behind her saw...

The most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

**I wonder who that beautiful woman is? (We all know who it is. If you don't, look up WhiteRose.) I hope you guys have enjoyed this first chapter of High School Life! If you did, please follow, favorite, and review. I appreciate any kind of feedback. See you guys on the flip side! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to the story! I hope you guys enjoy. Let's continue.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Weiss." said Blake to the white haired woman.

Weiss smiled. "Hello, Blake." she said. "What happened over here?"

"Cardin." said Pyrrha.

"Of course. Why was he holding his head?" Bailey held up his book. "I see. It's a good thing the teachers didn't see you." She then turned her gaze to Ruby, who was trying hard not to stare at Weiss. "Who's this?"

"I-I'm Ruby." said Ruby. She held out her hand, which was shaking slightly, and Weiss shook it.

"You must be Yang's sister. I heard a lot about you." said Weiss. "My name is Weiss Schnee." Weiss checked her watch. "Oh shoot! I'm late for my meeting. Bye, guys!" The group waved goodbye as Weiss walked off.

"She's one busy girl, I'll give you that." said Ren. Yang nodded and noticed that Ruby was still staring at the place where Weiss was standing.

"Everything ok, Ruby?" asked Yang. Ruby blinked a couple time before noticing that everyone was looking at her.

"Y-yeah." said Ruby. "I'm fine."

The bell rang and the group got up and went to their classes.

Ruby walked into Goodwitch's classroom and found the woman sitting at her desk reading. Ruby sat down with her classmates and Goodwitch looked up.

"Good afternoon, class." she said. "My name is Ms. Goodwitch. I will be your English teacher for your first year at Beacon. I will give you one piece of advice before we begin: If you do your work and pay attention, you will succeed in my class. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Goodwitch." the entire class said at the same time.

"Good." said Goodwitch. "Now let's begin."

In that entire period, Ruby learned more grammar than in any English class she had. Jaune was right. She was awesome.

After school, Ruby met with Yang, Blake, Bailey, and another Faunus that Ruby didn't recognize. She was leaning forward against a wall, talking with Bailey.

"Hey, guys." said Ruby, walking up to the group.

"Hey, Rubes." said Yang, ruffling the red head's hair. Ruby pushed her hand away and fixed her hair.

"Who is she?" asked Ruby, pointing to the rabbit eared Faunus talking to Bailey.

"Velvet Scarlatina." said Blake. "She's Bailey's best friend and the only person he'll actually talk to besides me."

"Really?" said Ruby. "Why?"

"It's all a matter of trust, Ruby. He'll come around soon enough." Blake looked over at the two and smiled. "I hope he does."

"What do you mean, "hope?" asked Yang. "He will start talking to other people, right?"

"When he's ready." said Blake, sighing. "Though it's taking longer than I thought." Bailey waved goodbye to Velvet and walked back to the girls. "Have fun talking to your girlfriend?" teased Blake. Bailey shot her a look that said, "Shut up."

"Come on, Bailey." said Pyrhha, walking up with Jaune. "Just ask her if she likes you. You two would make a cute couple." Bailey face palmed.

"Alright, let's leave him alone." said Yang. "Let's go home."

"Hey, Blake! Wait up!"

Ruby looked behind her and saw a monkey tailed faunus running up to Blake with a book in his hand. "You, uh, left this in math." he said, handing the book to Blake.

"Thanks, Sun." said Blake. "I'll, um, see you around, ok?"

"Yeah." Sun said awkwardly. "Bye."

"Bye." Sun ran off to a bus.

Bailey smirked and wrote on a notecard. "And you tease me and Velvet."

Blake just glared at him. "Oh, shut up." she said.

A few minutes later, Ruby and Yang walked into their home. Ruby was tempted to called for her parents that she was home, but stopped herself.

"Feels empty in here." said Yang. Ruby nodded and set her stuff down on the dinning room table.

"Has Blake and Bailey given you an answer yet?" asked Ruby.

"About moving into our house?" asked Yang. "Blake said that they're still trying to get the go ahead from Adam." Ruby nodded. Bailey and Blake lived in a apartment that acted like an orphanage for Faunus. The occupants called it the White Fang Orphanage.

"I think Adam just wants to keep them for a while longer." said Ruby.

"Who wouldn't?" said Yang. "They're good people."

"Yeah." said Ruby, looking down. "They've through so much."

"Oh come on, Ruby." said Yang. "They don't want us to feel sorry for them. Blake said it herself."

"Yeah, I know." Ruby looked back up. "So, want to train?"

Yang looked up and smirked. "Are you sure? I thought you said that my training was too extreme for you."

"I'm bored and I don't have homework. And plus, I've been training with Ren and it was fine."

Yang smiled. "Alright, little sister. Let's see what Ren taught you."

The sisters walked out to the garage where Yang boxing ring was. Wanting to be, "the first female fighter to hold a title against men," Yang took her training seriously. It even meant beating the crap out of Jaune and Bailey, who which it nearly came to a tie. Ruby put on the gear and stepped into the ring, where Yang was getting pumped.

"Alright, Rubes," she said, turning on the radio to a heavy metal station. "Let's see what you got."

"Don't pull any punches for me." smirked Ruby as Nora, who followed them home for some reason, rang the bell to start the match. Yang stepped forward and swung a left cross at Ruby. Ruby dodged and delivered and strong blow to Yang's stomach. Yang backed up a bit, faked a left, and delivered a right hook to Ruby's temple. Ruby stumbled a bit, but straightened herself just as Yang jumped up, spun around, and kicked out at Ruby. Ruby dodged last minute and delivered an uppercut to Yang's jaw. Rubbing her jaw for a moment, Yang smirked.

"Ren's been holding out on me." she said. Ruby shrugged and started swinging left and right at Yang. Yang dodged the attacks and delivered a roundhouse kick to Ruby's side. Ruby fell and Yang pinned her to the mat. After a few seconds, Nora rang the bell signaling the end of the match and Yang's victory.

"That was a nice shot, Rubes." said Yang, turning off the radio. "I though you broke my jaw for a second."

"You're still better than me though." said Ruby, propping herself on the ropes of the ring. "When is your next match?"

"Next week. Against a guy named Junior."

"That a weird name for a grown man."

"I know. They knock out just the same though." Yang took a swig of water and turned to Ruby. "So, I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at Weiss at lunch today." Ruby immediately blushed and Yang smiled. "I had no idea you went that way."

"You like girls, Ruby?" asked Nora.

"Nora! Headphones on!" shouted Ruby and Nora hurriedly grabbed her headphones and put them on. Ruby turned to Yang, who was still smiling. "Just don't tell anybody, ok?" asked Ruby

Yang held up her hands. "I'll take it to the grave, sis." she said. "Now let's go inside and send Nora home."

**Where did Nora come from? Will anybody else find out about Ruby's secret crush on Weiss? Why haven't I not put any cookies in this story for Ruby? Find out in the next installment of the story! Please follow, favorite, and review. See you on the flip side! Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter! Let's continue, shall we?**

Chapter 3

_The Next Day..._

**Yang POV**

Yang sighed as she fixed the collar of her P.E. uniform. "Back in these again." she mumbled.

"They're not that bad." said Jaune, patting her back. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Alright, everyone." the coach called to everyone. "Line up in front of me." All of the students slowly lined up. "I got your requests from last year. And the majority of you requested martial arts. Getting approval from the super attendant, we'll start that today." Several students high-fived each other. Any excuse to kick the living shit out of your enemy in school and not getting in trouble was something the students were looking forward to. "Alright, first match up will be...Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester."

Jaune smirked as he walked onto the mats that the staff had put out. Cardin walked onto them and Jaune took a stance. Since Pyrhha was almost a master at Jujitsu thanks to her dad, Jaune was a lethal weapon in the making. _"Still not as strong as I am." _thought Yang with a smirk. The coach called the start of the match and Jaune made the first move by roundhouse kicking Cardin in the head. Cardin staggered and swung a right hook at Jaune. He easily dodged it and delivered a straight shot to Cardin's jaw. As quick as he dodged Cardin's first attack, he gripped both of his hand into a fist and brought them down on Cardin's head. Cardin went down like a sack of bricks. The coach blew the whistle to end the match.

"Nicely done, Arc." said the coach. Cardin's gang helped him up and Cardin gave a death glare at Jaune. Jaune just smiled.

The rest of the class's match-ups went like this:

Pyrhha vs Nora- Nora (only because she ate a little TOO much sugar)

Ren vs Russel- Ren

Blake vs Bailey- Blake

Yang vs Dove- Yang (of course)

After Yang's match, class was almost over. The coach let everyone attend to their wounds if any. The only ones who really had any were Bailey and Blake.

"You two okay?" asked Yang as Bailey wiped his blood off from under his nose.

"We're fine." said Blake, putting an ice pack on her shoulder. "It takes more than a little sibling rivalry for us to actually come to blows."

"Wait, you guys weren't even trying?" asked Nora. "You guys were breaking skin with what you were doing."

Bailey wrote down, "If you could see us, we weren't trying."

"Wow." said Ren. "I need to train harder. I'm fighting Bailey next week." Bailey just smirked as the bell rang.

Since Juniors had third period free, the group just hung out the hallway.

"So how are you guys doing in classes so far?" asked Pyrhha.

"It's only the second day and Ospin already assigned a project." said Yang, hanging her head. "I'm gonna fail."

Nora patted her head. "We know, Yang."

"That doesn't help." whimpered Yang.

"I know." said Nora with a smile. At then, Velvet and Sun walked up to the group, causing both Bailey and Blake blush.

"Hey guys." said Velvet, fist pounding Bailey. Sun offered an awkward wave to Blake and she returned one to him.

"What's going on with you guys?" asked Blake.

"Nothing much." said Sun. "Still trying to adjust to being back at school."

"Same here." said Jaune.

"I don't need to." wrote Bailey. "Blake is my alarm clock."

"Yeah." said Blake with a smirk on her face. "I'm an alarm clock that can kick your ass any day." Bailey made a motion that said, "Bring it on!" and Yang pushed the two away from each other just as Weiss walked around the corner.

"No fighting in the halls, please." she said. Both Belladonnas straightened up and put on an innocent face.

"How was the meeting?" asked Pyrhha.

"It was a meeting, alright." said Weiss. "Neptune's in the Student Council now."

"That sleaze-bag?" asked Yang.

Weiss nodded and hung her head. "I don't know why that guy won't stop."

"I hear ya." said Yang. The bell rang and the group went to the last of their classes.

_2 hours later, Ruby POV_

Ruby was waiting outside of the school for her sister when she saw Weiss trying to get away from a blue haired person.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Not until you go out with me." said the boy.

Ruby walked up to them when they stopped. "Is there a problem here?" she asked. The blue-haired guy looked at Ruby and then walked away. "What was that about?"

"Nothing important." said Weiss, as she walked past Ruby to her bus and left Ruby with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, Rubes." called Yang. Ruby looked behind her and saw Yang, Blake, Bailey and Velvet walking towards her.

"What's up?" asked Ruby.

"We're gonna go to the orphanage to talk to Adam." said Blake. "Want to go with?"

"Sure. I've never met him though."

"You'll 'love' him." wrote Bailey.

**That's it for today. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I have a lot on my plate right now and I still don't have internet at my house. Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed. See you guys on the flip side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Welcome back to the story. Let's get started.**

Chapter 4

Ruby looked up at the orphanage building. The wood was old and nearly rotted. "This is where you guys live?" she asked. Yang nudged her side as if to say, "Shut up!"

"Yeah." said Blake. "Doesn't look like much, does it?"

"Never was." said Velvet, closing the car door. "Same in the inside to."

"Jeez." said Ruby. "Why do you guys live here?"

"Where else are we going to go?" wrote Bailey. "We have no homes and no families, so this is where we stay."

"Oh. Right." The group walked into the building and, like Velvet said, the inside was made of old wood and it creaked when walked upon. There were a ton of Faunus walking around, talking and laughing. Despite their environment, everyone seemed as happy as could be to Ruby.

"Come on." said Blake. "Adam's office is over here." She lead the group over to the only door in the main hallway. Blake knocked and a black haired man opened the door.

"Oh. Hello, Blake." said the man. "Come in."

"Hello, Adam." said Blake. The group walked into the small room where there were only a desk and three chairs: two in front of the desk and one behind it. Blake and Bailey sat down in the chairs in front of the desk while Velvet, Yang, and Ruby stood behind them.

"I suppose you would like to talk about you moving out." said Adam , sitting down in his chair.

"Yes." wrote Bailey. "The two sisters behind us are more than happy to take us."

"I see." said Adam, looking over Yang and Ruby. "Who is the oldest?"

"I am." said Yang, quite annoyed. "Obviously."

"What is your name?"

"Yang Xiao Long."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Turning eighteen in two months."

"Alright." said Adam, getting out some paper work. "Would you three please leave the room for a moment so me and Miss Xiao Long and her sister can talk?" They nodded and left the room.

An hour past when Yang and Ruby walked out of the room with Adam. "Everything seems to be in order." said Adam. "No outstanding records, no arrests, no flunk outs. It might take me two or three days to get the paperwork checked, but other than that, I guess Blake and Bailey will be leaving here soon."

Blake and Bailey high-fived each other, Ruby, Velvet, then Yang with a grin on their faces. "That's awesome!" said Blake.

"That it is." said Adam. "But like I said, the paperwork could take two or three days."

"That's fine." wrote Bailey. "Gives us time to say goodbye to everyone."

Adam nodded then went back inside his office. Yang and Ruby walked out of the orphanage and to their car.

"So, I guess we're gonna have to clear some space in the house, huh?" asked Ruby.

"Yep." said Yang as the two got into the car. "Adam seemed a little depressed today."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I don't know why though. Blake said that he's a jackass, but a nice guy at times. To me, he just seemed...dead."

"Really? That's weird."

"Yeah, but let's focus on the brighter things. We still have to clean out the other two rooms in the house." Ruby nodded and Yang drove them home.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"That's the last box in this room." said Ruby, setting the box full of pictures and old laundry, that she was absolutely NOT going to give a sniff test, down on the living room floor.

"Alright. Now we just have Mom and Dad's old room to clean." said Yang with a sigh. Ruby paused for a moment. Nether of the girls have been in their parents' room since their death. Yang just closed the door and they pretended like it was never there.

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby.

Yang gave a reassuring smile and took her sister's hand. "It's time to let them go, sis." she said. Ruby hesitated at first, then nodded and squeezed her sister's hand, following her up to their parents room.

The door was painted white, like the rest of the house. Yang gripped the silver doorknob and turned it. The door opened and the girls slowly walked into the room. The room was dusty and there were a few boxes on the floor. Their parents weren't ones to keep a lot of things. "Let's get this over with." said Yang, walking further into the room. She walked over to a box and used a knife to cut it open. Inside, there was their parents clothes and some books. Yang sighed and carried the box over to the door. Ruby went over to another box and opened it. It had the books that her mother read to Ruby when she was a kid. Remembering joyful times with her parents, Ruby wiped a tear from her eye and closed the box. She set the box next to the door and then heard a soft _THUD. _

Ruby looked over her parents' dresser to find her sister on her knees, staring at something in her hand. "Yang, what's wrong?" Ruby asked. Yang didn't reply, so Ruby walked over to her. She looked at what was in Yang's hand and her eyes went wide.

It was an envelope with Yang and Ruby's names written in their Dad's scratchy hand-writing on the front. It was dated a few months ago, a couple days before they died. Yang slowly opened the envelope and took out a folded letter. She opened the letter and read:

_My dearest daughters,_

_By the time you find this, your mother and I will be dead. And before you say anything, our deaths are not your fault. As you know, we joined a hunting group to wipe out the remaining creatures of Grimm. At the point you are reading this, that should've happened. If we didn't come back, you know what happened. I love you both more than anything in the world. I'm sorry I can't be there to see you grow up. I am proud of both you. Both of us are. Yang, take good care of your sister. She's all you've got left. _I hope you find everything worth finding and grow up to be beautiful, strong women.__

_I love you both,_

_Dad._

Tears were streaming down the girls' faces as they finished reading the letter. Yang wiped her eyes saw that something else was in the envelope. She reached in and pulled out their parents wedding rings. Both rings had and individual necklace chain. Yang smiled and put her father's ring around her neck. She looked over at Ruby, who had her eyes closed and still crying. Yang opened Ruby's pale hand and set her mother's ring in the palm of Ruby's hand. Ruby opened her eyes and saw what was in her hand. She looked at Yang, who was smiling now.

"Remember the good times, sis." said Yang, hugging her little sister. "They would have wanted us to." Ruby nodded into Yang's shoulder and wiped her eyes.

After they stopped crying, the girls finished cleaning out their parents room. As Yang set the last box in the attic, she sighed and wiped her forehead. "That's it." she said, climbing down the ladder. She looked down at her dad's ring around her neck and smiled. "I'll look after her, Dad." she whispered, holding the ring. "I promise I will."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please follow, favorite, and review. See you on the flip side! Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone! Here is the latest installment of the story! Hope you all enjoy and let's get to it!**

Chapter 5

**Blake POV**

_Two days later..._

"All set for tomorrow?" said Bailey. Blake nodded and closed her suitcase.

"Remember what you promised about this." said Blake, pointing a finger at Bailey.

Bailey held his hands up in defense. "Yeah, I promise I will TRY to talk to people other than you and Velvet."

"I know Mom and Dad's death was hard on you, but that-"

Bailey tensed up a little. "Could we not talk about it? Please?" he said.

"Sure, little brother." Blake ruffled Bailey hair. He fixed his hair and someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and a little girl peeked in. "Ms. Blake?" she asked.

"Hey, Morgan." said Blake, opening the door more to reveal a wolf faunus child. AKA, Morgan

"Are you guys really moving away?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, we are." Blake took Morgan's hand and smiled. "You'll be fine. Just do what Adam tells you to and try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll miss you." said Morgan, hugging Blake as tight as she could. Blake returned the hug and Morgan walked out of the room.

Bailey shut the door and smiled. "You know we're going to have to visit from time to time." he said. "You're like a mother to her."

"Yeah, I know." said Blake. She looked around the room and sighed. "This might be hard to believe, but I think I'm gonna miss this place."

"Same here, sis." Bailey put a hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled. "But, like Mom would say, it's time to move on."

"I know." said Blake, wiping a tear from her eye. "Come on. Let's go say hi to your girlfriend."

Bailey rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Not yet." Bailey banged his head off the wall and Blake laughed. "Alright, alright. Still, let's go say hi to her. You're not going to get to talk to her all that much anymore."

"Alright." said Bailey. They opened the door and Velvet appeared in the doorway. "Well, speak of the devil. We were just coming to see you."

"Oh really?" said Velvet. "What for?"

"Do I need a reason to talk to my best friend?"

"I guess not."

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." said Blake. The two groaned annoyingly as Blake smirked and walked out of the room.

**Bailey POV**

"So, what's up?" asked Velvet when Blake left the room.

"I need to ask you something." said Bailey, sitting down on his bed. "It's about Morgan."

"What about her?"

"Blake isn't going to be able to watch out for her since we're moving. Morgan's dad was a good friend of my father and she's basically like a sister to us. We met her when we were-"

"Bailey!" Velvet interrupted. "I get it. You want me to watch out for her in place of you and Blake."

"Right. Sorry if I was just babbling on."

"It's fine." Velvet stood up and gripped Bailey in a tight hug.

"What's this for?" asked Bailey, returning the hug.

"N-Nothing." said Velvet, letting go of Bailey. "I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow and you'll still see me at school. We are in the same class."

"I know, but we won't be able to talk so much like we do now."

"I know. That's one of the downsides of leaving here." Bailey put his hand over Velvet's. "I promise to make time for you as much as I can. You can count on that, Velvet."

Velvet nodded and kissed Bailey's cheek. "You're a good person, Bailey." she said. Her hand slipped from his as she walked away and closed the door on her way out of the room. Bailey touched to place on his cheek where Velvet had kissed him. Then, whacked himself in the forehead in frustration. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he yelled. Blake walked in the room as Bailey slumped down in a chair.

"Missed out on her again?" she asked. Bailey shot her a look and she smirked.

**Ruby POV**

_That same day..._

"Blake and Bailey are lucky they're moving." said Nora, sitting down at the lunch table. "They don't have to come to school today."

"At least it's Friday." said Pyrhha, sitting down next to Jaune. "Hey, Yang? Isn't your match tonight?"

"Yep." said Yang, setting her feet on the table. "That guy's going down."

"Well, good luck anyway." said Ren, pushing Yang's feet off the table. Then, Ruby sat down and set her head on the table.

"Rough day, little sister?" asked Yang, picking Ruby's head off the table.

"My brain is full." groaned Ruby. "I wanna go home."

"Port?"

"And Bartholomew. I don't understand a thing they say."

"No one does." said Jaune. "That's why there's tutors."

"Good point." At that, Weiss sat down at the table and groaned.

"Something wrong, Ice Queen?" asked Yang

"Neptune." she said. The whole table groaned at the name.

"What now?" asked Nora.

"Same old bullshit. He keeps pressuring me to go on a date with him and I keep saying no." said Weiss.

"Have you told anyone?" Ruby piped up. Weiss was surprised because she didn't even know the girl was there.

"Tons of people. My parents don't care as long as the guy has money and-"

"Wait." said Pyrhha. "Don't tell me that your parents are trying to set this guy up with you."

"It would make sense if they would be. He is an heir to one of the top dust businesses in Vale."

"Those assholes!" said Ruby. This time, she surprised everyone because she nearly yelled out her sentence. "Don't they care about what you have to say?"

"Nope." This made Ruby more angry.

"Uh, Ruby?" said a worried Yang. "Are you ok?" Ruby did not respond.

"I'll handle it." said Weiss, getting up out of her chair. "I always do."

"You can ask us for help with the little weasle." said Nora, cracking her knuckles.

"No thanks. I don't want this blowing back on me."

"It won't. I can promise that." Nora said that in such an innocent voice, it was almost scary.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Weiss walked away from the table and immediately encountered Neptune, who blocked her path out of the lunch room. "Could you move please?"

"Not until you say yes." he said with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to say no before it finally get through that thick skull of yours?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not the kind of guy that takes no for an answer?" Neptune leaned against the doorway of the room and smirked again.

Ruby stood up abruptly and walked over tom Neptune and shoved him out of the way. "How about you back off?" she growled. Neptune was surprised at first, but eased at little after seeing how small Ruby was.

"Go back to your table, short-fry." he said, poking her in the forehead. Ruby gave an evil smirk before gripping his "sensitive area" hard. Neptune let out a short yell before gripping the wall for support.

"Back. Off. Now." Ruby growled. "If you ever plan on having kids." She tighten her grip and Neptune let out a whimper. He nodded quickly and gasped as Ruby let go of him. He slowly walked away wincing every time he took a step.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that." said Weiss. "Thank you, Ruby. I owe you one."

"N-No need." said Ruby, rubbing the back of her head. "Just helping out a friend." Weiss nodded and walked down the hallway. Ruby walked back to her table, where Yang gave her a thumbs up.

"Nicely handled, Ruby." said Pyrhha. "Gives me some ideas." Jaune's eyes widened in terror and he scooted his seat a little father away from Pyrhha. "Oh, I'm kidding, babe!" Jaune sighed with relief and moved his seat back to where it was. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Jaune's eyes widened again and everyone at the table laughed.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please follow, favorite, and review! See you guys on the flip side!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone! Here is the latest installment of the story! Hope you all enjoy and let's get to it!**

Chapter 6

Ruby walked out of the school and stretched her arms over her head. Some certain silver haired girl bumped into her elbow.

"Ow!" said Weiss, rubbing her head.

"Oops." said Ruby, giving a slight smile. "S-Sorry."

"Watch where you're stretching next time." said Weiss, turning to walk away but stopped. "Actually, there's something I need to ask of you."

"Umm, sure. What's up?"

"The Student Council has put me in charge of interviewing a freshman about the school. I've been having trouble with the other freshman not giving me straight answers, so would you like to be interviewed?"

"Oh, sure. When?"

"Now."

"Well, I-" Ruby started to say, but then Yang walked up and put her arm around Ruby.

"She'd love to!" she said.

"Wait, Ya-"

"Lovely." said Weiss. "Meet me in Ms. Goodwitch's room." She walked back into the school and Ruby turned to Yang, who was smiling like a mad man.

"What are you doing?!" said Ruby.

"Helping you out with your little crush, little sister." said Yang, patting Ruby's head. "Go do that interview. I'll get Blake and Bailey settled in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now go." Yang pointed back inside the school. Ruby sighed and walked back in, adjusting the strap on her backpack. She walked into Ms. Goodwitch's room and saw Weiss writing something down on paper.

"Hey." Ruby said awkwardly.

"Hello." said Weiss, looking up from her paper. She gestured to the seat front of her "Please, sit." Ruby sat down and ran a hand through her red and black hair. "I'm going to be asking you some questions about how you feel about the teachers and school, okay?"

"Okay." said Ruby, fidgeting a little in her chair.

**Weiss POV**

Weiss could tell that Ruby was nervous from the way she was shifting in her chair. "There's no need to be nervous." she said. "It's not a job interview." Ruby nodded and Weiss could see that she relaxed some. "So, how are classes going? Any problems with the teachers?"

"No," said Ruby. "but Professor Port likes to talk about himself a lot before the assignment."

Weiss smiled. "That's Port for you." she said, writing down Ruby's statement. "Are you getting around the school okay?"

"Yep."

As the questions progressed, Weiss found herself sometimes staring at Ruby while she wrote. Somehow, she felt... attracted to this girl. Weiss shook the thought out of her head and asked the last question.

"Any problems with bullying? I understand that you're kind of an outsider."

Ruby hesitated for a second. "Not really." she said. "But Blake and Bailey do."

"Yes, we've been getting multiple complaints from the Faunus in our school. But, no matter what we do, everyone finds a way to bypass the rules." said Weiss, writing down Ruby's statement again.

"That sucks." said Ruby.

"Yes it does." Weiss stacked her papers neatly and sighed. "That's all my questions. Thank you for your time, Ruby."

"No problem." Ruby stood up and stretched her back out. Seeing how flexible Ruby was, and a little bit of her waist, Weiss blushed lightly and turned away until Ruby stood straight again. "Anything else?" asked the younger girl.

"N-Not at the moment." said Weiss. "Just, uh, call me if you need anything."

"Huh?"

"Your sister has my cell phone number. Call me if you need to talk about school or anything."

"Oh. Uh, okay." Ruby said. "See you later, then."

"Bye, Ruby." As the younger teen left the classroom, Weiss was left with one thought in her head:

Was she falling for a girl she hasn't gotten to know yet?

**Yang POV**

Yang pulled up to the orphanage and saw Blake and Bailey saying goodbye to their friends and little kids. Suitcases and a guitar case were stacked neatly next to the doorway. Yang got out of her car and walked over to Blake and Bailey. "You guys ready?" she asked.

"Almost." said Blake. Then, Velvet and Sun walked out of the orphanage. Velvet immediately gripped Bailey in a hug, which Bailey returned. Sun was standing next to Blake when she nearly tackled him in a hug.

"We'll miss you." said Sun.

"I know. I'll miss you too." said Blake on the verge of tears. Both pairs broke apart at almost the same time. Bailey kissed the top of Velvet's head and smiled at her. He whispered in her ear and she nodded wiping her eyes. Sun helped the siblings with their luggage. Sun tried to pick up the guitar case, but Bailey gave him a look that said, "Touch my guitar and I will cut off your hands."

"I never knew Bailey played guitar." Yang said to Blake as the put the last suitcase in the trunk of Yang's car.

"He saw some guy trying to throw it out and took it off his hands." said Blake. "He's really good, though he doesn't like to admit it."

"Same with Ruby." said Yang. "She plays the piano and she says she plays horribly, but she's not."

"Piano? I thought of Ruby as a heavy metal type of girl."

"Not exactly." said Yang. When Bailey put his guitar in the backseat, it was time for them to leave.

"Ms. Blake!" called Morgan, running towards them while holding something. She held out a picture frame to Blake. The picture was of Bailey, Blake, Morgan, Sun, Adam(on one of his good days), Velvet, and everyone else in the orphanage. "Here."

"Aw." said Blake, hugging Morgan. "Thanks, Morgan."

"It's so you guys don't forget us."

"We could never forget you guys. Never." Blake hugged the child tighter and let go after a few seconds. Yang couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her eyes. Bailey rub Morgan's head between her ears and the siblings waved goodbye to everyone and got in the car. Yang drove off and wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to miss everyone." said Blake.

"Same here." wrote Bailey.

"So, Bailey." said Yang. "What were you whispering to Velvet? Your confession?"

Bailey face-palmed. "He was most likely telling her to meet him after school tomorrow for a make-out session." teased Blake.

"Apparently, you girls want me to jump from a moving car." wrote Bailey. Blake laughed and recited the message to Yang, who couldn't look at Bailey's note because she was driving. She laughed along with Blake.

"But seriously, what were you whispering to her?" asked Blake.

"I was telling her to watch over everyone while we're gone." wrote Bailey.

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Why don't you just asked her out?" asked Yang.

"I have to get her alone to ask her." wrote Bailey. Blake recited the message to Yang.

'Want us to do that?" asked Yang.

"Wait, really? You guys would do that?"

"Sure, but you have to be able to talk to Yang and Ruby in return." said Blake.

Bailey sighed. "Alright." he said.

"Holy shit!" teased Yang. "The walking statue talks!"

Bailey rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna have a tough time talking to Ruby though." he said. "We don't exactly know each other that well."

"I know." said Blake. "But at least you spoke in front of someone who wasn't me or Velvet."

When Yang pulled into the driveway, it was pouring rain. Ruby , who was completely soaked, was standing under the cover the house gave her, which wasn't much. "I forgot my key!" Ruby yelled when Yang rolled down her window to ask her why she was outside.

"Oh Jesus Christ." said Yang, pinching the bridge of her nose. She turned off the car and threw the keys to Ruby. Ruby caught them and unlocked the house. She threw the keys back to Yang so they could open the trunk.

After the got all of the suitcases inside the house, everyone was soaked to the bone. Ruby walked downstairs with a bright blue towel in her hair carrying more towels.

"Thanks, sis." said Yang, picking a yellow towel off the pile as she tried to wrap her hair in the towel. She gave the other two towels to Blake and Bailey. Blake said thanks and Bailey nodded in agreement.

"We'll show you to your rooms." said Ruby. The group followed Ruby upstairs and she showed them the rooms. Bailey chose the smaller room while Blake set her suitcases in the bigger bedroom.

"Was this your parents room?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Yeah, but they're not using it anymore." said Ruby, looking down at her mother's ring she had on her finger.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Need any help unpacking? You do have more suitcases than your brother."

Blake smiled. "That's because I have more clothes than he does."

"Figures." Both girls started giggling.

"Sure." said Blake. "You can help."

**Alright, I'm gonna cut it off there today guys. Hope you enjoyed and if you did, please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think about the story. Anyways, see you one the flip side. Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone! Instead of saying an introduction, let's get back into the story!**

**Chapter 7**

After the Belladonnas got unpacked, Yang had called them down for dinner. Almost sprinting downstairs, Ruby was the first to the table. Bailey and Blake followed slowly after. Yang set dinner, lasagna, on the table and everyone started eating.

"So," Yang said. "How do you two like your rooms?"

"My room is wonderful." said Blake. "Thank you for letting us stay here, guys."

"Sure thing." Yang looked over at Bailey, who was spacing out. "Something wrong, Bailey?"

Bailey blinked a couple times before shaking his head. "Just thinking." he wrote.

"Thinking about Velvet?" Ruby asked. Bailey blushed before nodding.

"Aww." teased Blake and Yang.

"It's not like you don't think about Sun, Blake." Bailey wrote. Blake immediately shut up. "Anyway, how did your fight go, Yang?" Bailey wrote again.

Yang smirked before saying, "Knocked him out in the first round."

"Congrats, sis." said Ruby.

"Thanks." said Yang. "Oh! By the way, how did things go with Weiss?" Everyone at the table focused their attention on Ruby, who want to disappear.

"I just answered a few questions about the school and then she said I could get her number from Yang and-"

"Wait," Blake interrupted. "She basically gave you her number, right?"

"I-I guess." said Ruby.

"Have you called her yet?"

"No." Yang's hand darted into her pocket and took out her phone.

"Here's her number." she said, handing the phone to Ruby. "Call her."

"What? Now?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes, now. Now go ask her to hang out or something!" Yang basically threw Ruby out of the house to the backyard patio.

Ruby sighed. "Might as well." she said, dialing her number on her phone. The phone rang a few times before picking up and a different girl's voice came on.

"Hello?" said the girl.

"Um, hello. Is Weiss there?"

"Yes, hang on. Weiss! Someone's on the phone wanting to talk to you!"

The line went silent for a little while before Weiss's voice come on the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"H-Hey, Weiss." Ruby said nervously.

"Oh, hello Ruby. What's up?"

"N-Nothing much. I, uh, have something to ask you."

"Ok. What is it?"

Ruby took a deep breath before saying, "Wouldyouliketohangoutwithmesometime?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

_"Crap!" _thought Ruby. _"I said it too fast!" _She cleared her throat before saying, "Would you like to hang out with me sometime?"

"Oh, um, sure. What day did you have in mind?"

"W-What day seem best for you?"

"Well, I don't know. How about Saturday?"

"Saturday's fine."

"Ok then."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow. Bye, Ruby." Weiss hung up and Ruby all but jumped into the air and squeal like a little schoolgirl. This caused Yang to open the door to the patio.

"I take it you two set a date?" she asked, even though she really didn't need to.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone!" Ruby said, tossing Yang her phone and running back into the house. Ruby didn't even hear Blake when she darted past the table. She ran to her room and shut the door. She flopped on her bed with a smile on her face. The door opened and Yang stepped through.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" she asked with a smirk. Ruby nodded with a smile that seem to be permanently attached to her face.

**Weiss POV**

It took all the power Weiss had to contain her excitement as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Weiss's sister, Winter."

"Just a friend from school." said Weiss. Then, she remembered Neptune for some reason. "Hey, Winter."

"Yeah?"

"Is Mom and Dad trying to set me up with Neptune?"

"Hmm...I think so. They do need to expand their business. If only they knew that you're ga-"

"Shh!" Weiss covered her older sister's mouth with her hand. "Do you want everyone to know?"

"Sorry." whispered Winter, taking her sister's hand off her mouth.

"I don't even know why they choose me as the heiress. You're the oldest."

"I've learned not to question their methods, Weiss." Winter patted Weiss's head before heading upstairs. "But you need to tell them soon before everything goes to hell."

Weiss knew she was right. She had to tell her parents soon, but she was scared of what they might say. Weiss went up to her room and laid on her bed.

"I'll tell them soon," she said. "Just not now."

**Ruby POV**

_The next day..._

"So you asked Weiss on a date?" asked Pyrhha.

"Not exactly." said Ruby, sitting down with her lunch at hand. "I just asked her to hang out tomorrow."

"In other words, you asked her out." said Jaune.

"She did and don't tell anyone else." said Yang. After she took a seat, Bailey followed suit and had an evil smile on his face. "Who did you kill?" asked Yang.

"No one yet." wrote Bailey. "I'm fighting Cardin and his goons next period."

"You're taking them all on?" exclaimed Blake, coming up to the table and reading Bailey's note.

"Taking them on one on one is too easy." said Ren. "My guess is that Bailey wants a challenge."

"You got that right." wrote Bailey. Then Cardin and his goons walked up to Bailey.

"I hope you're ready for an ass whooping, freak." he said. Bailey just rolled his eyes and looked away from Cardin. "Hey! I'm talking to you, mute!" Cardin grabbed Bailey shoulder and, in a matter of seconds, Bailey had Cardin's arm locked behind his back.

"Alright, let him go, Bailey." said Weiss, coming up to the table. Bailey let him go and Cardin gave him a dirty look. Bailey smirked as Cardin and his gang walked away.

"What's up, Vice President?" Yang asked Weiss.

"Hiding from Neptune, as usual." said Weiss.

"He still hasn't let up?" asked Ruby.

"Let me handle him this time!" said Nora. Before Weiss could protest, Nora was out of the lunchroom in search of Neptune.

"You do realize that Nora will most likely break something of his, right?" asked Jaune.

"At least she'll do it after school." said Ren. "Right now, she's just looking for him."

"Speaking of looking for people, Velvet's looking for you, Bailey." said Weiss. Bailey all but bolted out of the lunchroom.

"Wow." said Blake. "Just wow."

"What?" asked Pyrhha. "It's not like you don't do the same with Sun."

"Shut up." mumbled Blake. Then, the bell rang and everyone went to their respective classes.

**Blake POV**

_Gym class..._

"Alright," said the coach. "so there is a five-way fight between Cardin, Dove, Russel, and Sky versus Bailey for today while ending class with Blake versus Yang." Blake looked over at Yang and they both smirked at each other. Bailey and Cardin's gang got into position on the mats: Cardin's gang on the corners, Bailey in the middle. "Three, two, one, GO!" yelled Coach.

Cardin rushed first swing a right hook to Bailey's head. Swiftly dodging the blow, Bailey flipped in front of Dove, who grabbed his arms. Cardin tried to uppercut Bailey's stomach, but Bailey kicked him back and flipped Dove onto him. He turned to Russel and Sky, who both attacked at the same time. Bailey somersaulted below their strikes and, using Cardin as a trampoline, flipped and landed on his feet.

"He's very acrobatic." whispered Nora. Blake nodded as she saw Bailey deliver a roundhouse kick to Sky's head, knocking him out instantly. Russel ran to tackle Bailey, only to get a knee to the face and a bloody nose. Russel stood back up and threw a right cross. It nearly connected to Bailey's left eye as he threw a high kick that connected with Russel's jaw. The boy fell to the floor and Coach blew his whistle.

"Nice job, Bailey." he said, grabbing a squirt bottle full of water. He sprayed Cardin and his gang yelling, "Wake up!" Cardin's gang limped off the mats and the class clapped as Bailey sat down. "Yang and Blake. Come to the mats." The girls walked onto the mats and took stances. "Three, two, one, GO!"

Yang charged first and Blake slid between the gap in her legs. She then kicked Yang's lower back from the ground. Yang stumbled, but didn't fall. Blake jack knifed back up and faced Yang , who threw a left hook which connected to her face. Blake stumbled and ducked the next attack and kicked out at Yang's stomach. It connected, but before Blake could pull her leg away, Yang grabbed and twisted her leg, putting Blake in a hold on the floor. Quickly getting out of the hold, Blake kicked Yang in the face multiple times before she let go of her leg. Yang fell back and Blake got back up. Both girls were tired with the effort they were putting into their attacks. They charged at the same time and threw left hooks. Both blows connected and both girls were knocked out.

"Stalemate!" was what Blake heard Coach say before she got picked up by Jaune and Bailey. Still a little dizzy, she propped herself against the wall and took a drink of the water Bailey gave her.

"You girls okay?" asked Pyrhha, dragging Yang over to the wall.

"Yeah." said Yang, sitting down on the wall. "Nice punch, Blake."

"Same for you."

_A couple hours later..._

"Where's Bailey?" Ruby asked Blake as they were walking out of the school.

"He said that he needed to finish something for Torchwick, so he told me that he'll walk home."

"Alright." Ruby saw Yang talking to some of her other friends over by her car. Yang waved goodbye and waited for the girls to get in the car.

"Time to go home, take a shower and go to sleep." Yang said.

"I second that." said Blake.

"Agreed." said Ruby.

"But who gets the shower first?" asked Blake. The girls looked at each other and when Yang pulled up to their house a couple minutes later, they all bolted from the car. Ruby unlocked the house only to be pushed out of the way by Yang. Yang made it to the bathroom door, but it was already shut because Blake had gotten past Ruby and Yang when Yang stumbled over Ruby.

"Oh come on, Blake!" she heard Yang complain outside of the bathroom door.

"I'll save you some hot water." teased Blake. "Isn't there another bathroom anyway?"

She heard Yang retreated footsteps and her shouting, "Goddammit, Ruby!"

"Looks like Ruby got to the other shower first." said Blake, turning on the water.

**Bailey POV**

_One hour later..._

Bailey walked out of the school and the fall wind wiped through his pitch black hair. Remembering which route Yang usually takes to get home, he started walking that way. Halfway there, he hears someone behind him. Turning around, he saw no one. Then, he was hit in the head from behind with something blunt and hard. Bailey fell to the ground, his vision completely useless from the hit. "You're gonna pay for your little stunt today, freak." he heard a familiar voice say.

_"Oh shit." _though Bailey. _"That's Russel."_

Bailey felt someone turn him on his back and place a knee on his chest. Any other time, his assailants would have been on the ground, crying for mercy that Bailey didn't have. But, because he was dizzy and couldn't see anything but blurry images, he couldn't fight worth shit. He heard Cardin's voice say, "Let's pretty up that face of yours." Then, Bailey felt the sharp steel of a knife cutting across his face. He gritted his teeth, but when Cardin pressed the tip of the blade to Bailey's eye, he nearly blacked out from the pain. After Cardin was finished, his gang kicked at his ribs and head. That's the last thing Bailey remembered until he woke up a couple hours later to sirens and a strangely familiar voice.

**Ruby POV**

Blake was pacing back and forth in the living room. Ruby and Yang had called the school to find out that Bailey had left two hours ago. They called Velvet, Jaune, and Ren, but he wasn't with them. Then, just out of desperation, Blake had called Bailey's old friends that moved out of the orphanage before they did. They hadn't seen them either. Blake had told them to keep an eye out for him and to call her if they found him.

"Where could he be?" Blake asked aloud as she sat down in a chair.

"We have all of his friends looking for him." Ruby said. "He has to be-" she was interrupted by a hurried knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Open up!" said a female voice on the other side of the door. "Hurry!" Blake rushed to open the door and found Bailey's old friend, Rachael.

"Rachael?" said Blake. "Oh my god. Get inside." She hurried her in and closed the door. "Did you find Bailey?"

"Yeah, but he's in bad shape." said Rachael, pushing her blonde hair out of her blue, worried eyes. "He's at the hospital."

"What?" the three girls said at once. Blake grabbed her coat and darted out the door and so did the other girls.

**So, I have decided that I'm going to put the rest of Team BRLR into this story for a short while. But, it's up to you guys if you want to keep them here or not. Anyway, I hope you liked the extra long chapter. Please follow and favorite if you enjoyed. Review if you have any thoughts, good or bad. Any kind of feedback is accepted. See you on the flip side! Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everybody! Welcome back to your regularly scheduled High School Life! JK! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

Yang came to a screeching halt in front on the hospital and let Blake, Ruby, and Rachael out. "Go inside" she said. "I'll find a parking spot." The girls nodded and ran inside the hospital as Yang pulled away. Blake went straight over to the front desk.

"Did a cat eared Faunus come in?" she asked. The clerk brushed her red hair out of her face and looked up at Blake.

"I think I saw a Faunus come in." she said. "Friend of yours?"

"He's my brother."

"Blake! Over here!" Blake turned around and saw Richard and his adoptive brother, Lance, walking towards her. She rushed towards them and hugged them both.

"What the hell happened?" asked Lance, his grey eyes filled with worry. "Rachael called us almost in tears saying that Bailey was hurt."

"That's what we're trying to find out." said Blake.

"He'll be okay." said Richard. "Bailey's one tough son of a bitch. Like his sister."

"I'm not in the mood for flattery, Richard." Blake said annoyed.

"Understandable. Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Is there a Ms. Belladonna here?" Blake whipped around when she heard a doctor call her last name.

"Over here!" she called over to the doctor. The young doctor came over to her with a clipboard in his hand. "How is he?"

"Alive, but not well." said the doctor. "Massive damage to his ribcage, arms and legs and a large cut over his left eye."

"Oh, my God." Ruby covered her mouth and tried not to start crying.

"Can we see him?" asked Yang, just getting back to the group.

"Not right now. The police are questioning him." said the doctor. "But, as soon as they leave, I will let you know."

"Thank you." Blake sighed as the doctor walked away. She sat down in the waiting room next to her friends.

"Any idea who it was?" asked Richard.

"I have a pretty good idea," said Yang, cracking her knuckles. "But, I want to run it by Bailey first so I'm not cracking skulls for no good reason." Ruby and Lance scooted a seat away from Yang.

"You are scary when you're mad, Yang." said Rachael.

"Good."

After a few minutes, the doctor walked over to the girls again. "The police left." he said. "You can go see him now." Blake nodded and walked down the hall after the doctor told her Bailey's room number. Richard and Lance waited outside of the room as the girls went in.

Bailey had his right arm in a cast and his left eye was bandaged. He was asleep from the looks of it, but Blake knew he wasn't. "Hey, Bails." she said. Bailey turned his head in her direction and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ruby. Bailey shook his head.

"Bailey, who did this to you?" asked Blake.

Bailey was silent for a second. Blake knew he couldn't write it down since his arm he wrote with was broken. Then, he spoke. "It was Cardin and his crew." he said. It surprised Ruby that Bailey actually spoke.

"I fucking knew it." growled Yang. "I gonna kill those fuckers!"

"Yang, no." said Blake. "Not now."

"I agree with Blake." said Rachael. "If you retaliate now, it could blow back on you."

Yang mumbled something under her breath and sat down. "Well, what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"We wait until I get out of here. Then, you can kick their asses from here to Moscow. But Cardin is mine."

"Far enough." said Blake. "We'll take care off his gang while you're here and you can have Cardin when you're out."

"Deal. I'm out in two days, so make it quick."

"Yes, sir." said Rachael. The girls said goodbye and walked out of the room. They filled Lance and Richard on what happened and walked out of the hospital.

"I am so going to give them the beating of a lifetime." said Yang.

"Don't forget me!" Nora suddenly appeared behind them, causing Ruby to jump.

"Where did you come from!" exclaimed Ruby.

"You called me, remember?" Nora looked confused.

"So, you followed us?" asked Blake.

"Yep!" Yang, Ruby, and Blake face-palmed.

"You're weird, Nora." said Yang. "I hope you know that."

"I do. So, when are we going to kick Cardin's ass?"

"Bailey said that Cardin was his." said Ruby. "I don't like where this is going though."

"I know you don't, Rubes." Yang said, patting her sister's head. "Just let us deal with it, okay?"

"Okay. Let's go home." said Blake. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

_The next day...Saturday..._

"You must care about Bailey a lot if you want to do this." Blake told Velvet.

"He's my best friend and..."Velvet started, but then saw Blake grin. "Okay, shut up."

"Heads up." said Yang. "Here they come. Remember, lure them to Me, Jaune, and Nora first."

"Got it." Velvet and Blake said as Yang ran down the ally. Blake peeked around the corner and saw Russel, Dove, and Sky. She was surprised that Cardin wasn't with them, but it worked in her favor. Velvet threw a rock at Russel and it hit him in the chest.

"Hey!" he yelled, chasing after the two girls with Dove and Sky following him. Blake and Velvet turned the corner to the enclosed part of the ally. Russel turned the corner only to be clotheslined by Jaune. Dove and Sky saw what was happening and tried to run. But Yang and Nora appeared behind them, both cracking their knuckles. Blake kicked Sky in the back and, basically it was an all out brawl at that point.

Yang slammed Russel onto a wall. "Mess with my friends again." she said, punching him in the face. "I fucking dare you!" She punched Russel in the face again and threw him to the ground. Jaune and Blake did the same with Dove. Velvet was still beating the ever living shit out of Sky. Blake had to stop her by grabbing her arms and pulling him away.

"I think he's had enough, V." said Blake. Velvet struggled a little, but sighed and walked away.

The group walked out of the ally as casually as they could. "That was fun." said Yang.

"I think I sprained by hand on Dove's face." said Jaune, gripping his left hand.

"Where's Nora?" asked Velvet, looking around.

"Probably taking a picture of them." said Blake.

"Well, that's Nora for you." said Yang.

**Yikes. I would not want to mess with them. Would you? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up everyone!? Welcome back to High School Life: RWBY Edition! I am excited for this chapter because Cardin is going to get his ask kicked! Who doesn't love Cardin getting his ass kicked!? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

_The Next Day..._

"Is Blake back with Bailey yet?" Weiss asked Ruby. Weiss had called Ruby because she had heard about what had happened to Cardin's gang thanks to the pictures Nora showed her. Seeing how they were beat up, she knew that Yang was involved in the fight. With Blake permission, Ruby told Weiss what had happened to Bailey and who did it.

"Not yet." said Ruby, sitting down on the backyard patio. It was exceptionally warm for a day in mid fall, but Ruby didn't complain.

"I already know what Bailey's gonna do when he get's back" Weiss sighed.

"Yeah, I know too."

"You weren't involved in that fight, right?"

"No, Yang said I didn't have to. So, I didn't. I'm not really violent person."

"Your last interaction with Neptune says different, Ruby." Weiss teased the young red-head.

"Yeah, yeah."

There was a pause in the conversation for a few seconds. Then Weiss clears her throat before saying, "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about all of this? You know, with what's happening with Bailey?"

Ruby hesitated for a moment, shifting around in her seat. Then, she said, "I don't like it, but I know it has to be done."

"Yeah, same here. I know trying to talk Bailey out of it would be in vain."

"Right."

"Well, whatever he chooses to do, tell I said to be careful. Okay?"

"I will. I promise."

"Alright. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow."

"Bye, Weiss."

"Bye, Ruby."

Ruby pushed the end button on her phone just as she heard the front door open. She got out of the lawn chair and walked inside. Yang was already in the living room when Blake walked in with Velvet, Sun, then Bailey. Bailey look a lot better, no doubt from the dust shots, the medicine that made healing proceed a lot faster, the doctors gave him. But he had a visible scar across his right eye.

"Welcome back, Bails." said Yang, fist bumping Bailey.

"Good to be back." said Bailey. "Hospitals give me the creeps."

"I still can't get over the fact that you're talking now." said Ruby. " I just got used to silent Bailey."

"Would you rather me not talk?"

"No, not really. It's a lot better than trying to read your handwriting."

"Oh, come on." said Sun. "It's not that...okay yeah. I can't even read it, dude."

The group laughed and Bailey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well," said Ruby. "if it's any consolation, you look badass with your scar."

"Thanks, Rubes." The group stood awkwardly for a few moments before Bailey spoke again. "I heard what you guys did. Well, more like Nora showed me. Thanks."

"Yeah." said Yang, smirking. "They really weren't much of a challenge."

"It's Cardin's gang." said Sun. "They're never a challenge."

"Now there's only Cardin to deal with." said Blake.

"He's mine." Bailey immediately said.

"We know, bro." said Sun, patting his back. "We know."

"I'm going to my room." Bailey walked past the group and went upstairs.

"If he's one thing, he's troubled." said Yang. The group nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to talk to him." said Velvet. She walked upstairs before anyone could stop her, not that they were going to.

**Bailey POV**

Bailey sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He knew what he wanted to do, but he just didn't want to punch him in broad daylight. Bailey wanted to break him physically and spiritually. He was just trying to figure out how.

A soft knock at his door broke his thoughts. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Velvet. "Hey." he said.

"May I come in?" Velvet asked. Bailey nodded and she walked in.

"So, what's up?" Bailey asked, even though he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm worried about you. We all are."

"I know, but I-"

"Don't talk. Just listen." Velvet interrupted him. Bailey was surprised at the seriousness in her voice, but nodded and sat back down on his bed. "We're worried that you may go too far on this. I know you're really mad at Cardin for what he did to you, but you know that this will happen again if you do this."

Bailey looked down at his feet and nodded. "I don't know what else to do, Velvet."

"I do." Velvet sat down next to Bailey. "You have to tell someone about this."

"I'm a Faunus, Velvet. The cops don't give a shit what happens to us."

"I'm not talking about the cops." said Velvet, slipping her hand in Bailey's. Bailey softly gripped her hand.

"I think I know what you mean." Bailey smiled at her.

"Good. You'll do it tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then." Velvet stood up to leave the room, but Bailey kept hold of her hand. Confused, Velvet looked back at him. "What is it?"

"Thank you for everything." Bailey hugged Velvet softly, stroking her hair.

Velvet smiled into Bailey shoulder and hugged him back. "You're welcome."

The pair parted, but not completely. Bailey still had his arms around Velvet's waist. He wasn't going to miss his chance again. He released one of his arms and tilted Velvet's chin up.

Velvet's heartbeat quickened as Bailey slowly leaned forward. _"ohmygodohmygodohmygod." _she thought. She leaned towards him until their lips met in a soft kiss. _"Oh my God!" _Velvet thought again. _"This is actually happening!" _

The two stayed like that for a while. Until the heard the door creak open.

**Yang POV**

"How long have they been in there?" asked Ruby.

Yang looked at her phone. "Maybe five minutes." she said.

"Hmm." Blake scratched her head. "What could she be talking to him about?"

Yang hopped up and grabbed Blake's wrist. "Let's go find out!" she said, yanking Blake out of her seat and running upstairs.

She slowed down as they got to Bailey's door. They heard him and Velvet talking, but then they stopped talking. Yang couldn't help but smirk as she slowly opened the door and saw Bailey kissing Velvet. The two Faunus immediately noticed the door open and that they had an audience. They broke apart and blushed.

"Well, you two were certainly busy." Yang nearly doubled over laughing. This caused the the pair to blush even more.

"Congrats, you two." said Blake, trying to shut Yang up.

"Thanks." said Velvet, her blush slightly disappearing, but not completely

"We'll be down in a minute." said Bailey, sounding not so much embarrassed. More like annoyed.

Yang and Blake left the room and went back to the living room. Yang could not take the smirk off her face.

"What's are you smirking at, Yang?" asked Sun.

"Oh, nothing." Yang said as Bailey and Velvet came downstairs. Bailey looked calm, but Velvet still had a hint of a blush on her face. "Hey, guys." said Yang.

Bailey almost gave her a death glare. "Hey." he said bluntly.

Blake smirked. "So, what were you two up to?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I think you know already." said Velvet.

Both Yang and Blake were trying so hard not to laugh at the pair's faces: Bailey: a little pissed Velvet: trying not to blush

Both Ruby and Sun were completely oblivious to what was going on, so Ruby piped up. "Alright, what happened?"

"Why don't you tell her, guys?" said Yang.

Then, Bailey smirked. "Why don't I show you instead?" he said. To everyone's surprise, especially Velvet's, Bailey pressed his lips against Velvet's. Ruby's jaw dropped, Sun's eyes widened, and Blake and Yang stopped smirking. When the pair separated from each other, Bailey said, "Is that enough information for you?"

**Well, that happened. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As usual, if you are new to the story, please follow and favorite. Also, please review if you have any thoughts. See you on the flip side! Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everybody! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. I know I said Cardin would get his ass kicked in the last chapter, but I just couldn't help myself. The opportunity was right there. Anywho, let's continue!**

Chapter 10

_The Next Day..._

**Bailey POV**

"Hey, look who's back!" said Jaune when he saw Bailey by the school entrance.

"A few cuts and bruises can't keep me away, bro!" Bailey fist-bumped him.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Nora, appearing behind Jaune along with Ren.

"Inside." Bailey gestured to the closed doorway.

"It's almost time for class to start," Ren said, checking his watch. "Are we going in?"

"Come on, Bailey." said Nora. "It's showtime."

Bailey smirked as they opened the school doors. They walked in and the closest group of people to the door went quiet as soon as they saw Bailey. Then the next group, then the next. Pretty soon, the entire hallway was quiet. That is until one guy broke the silence.

"Hey, Bailey." asked a silver haired boy. "What happened to your eye?"

Bailey didn't need to answer. Because in walked Cardin with his buddies. Cardin was smiling and laughing up until he saw Bailey. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, along with his friends. Everyone in the hallway caught the vibe and most started to go the their classes. Cardin visibly gulped before saying, "Hey, Bailey."

"Cardin." Bailey said bluntly. Everyone was a little surprised to hear Bailey talk after so long. "I do believe you owe me something."

"W-what would that be?"

"An explanation to why you took the coward's way instead of taking me on in a fair fight." Murmurs spread through the crowd as Cardin hesitated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cardin finally said.

"I highly doubt that." Bailey said. Cardin hesitated again. "I still want to know. I would prefer to know now so I can figure out how to kick your ass later."

Cardin was good about keeping his cool, but his friends on the other hand, were not.

Russel was the first to break. "It was all Cardin's idea!" he exclaimed.

Cardin wiped his head towards Russel. "What the hell, dude!?"

"He knew he couldn't take you in a fair fight, so we hit you in the head with a skateboard."

Cardin tried to cover Russel's mouth. "Shut the hell up!"

Bailey stepped forward and Russel and Cardin froze. Dove and Sky had been long gone after Russel broke, as Cardin just noticed their absence. "Gym. After school. 1 on 1." Bailey said to Cardin. Cardin audibly gulped and nodded as the late bell rang. Everyone who was watching the scenario walked away as if nothing happened, as did Bailey. Cardin all but ran the other direction.

_Next period...Free_

"Dude," Sun ran up to Bailey in the hallway where the group usually meet during free period. "People are placing bets between you and Cardin."

"Bets?" asked Yang. "Don't they know who's going to win already?"

"It's not about who's going to win." Weiss walked up to the group. "It's about how bad Cardin is going to get it. Highest bet is $20 on completely destroyed."

"Hey, I'm pissed but not that pissed." said Bailey. "Just going to have a simple match that might involve a trip to the hospital."

"Alright, now I know what to place my bet on."

"Of course the rich girl places the winning bet." said Yang.

"Only if you get to Nora before I do." Yang dashed away from the group at Weiss's comment.

"Where is Nora anyway?" asked Sun.

"Right here!" Nora walked up with Ren. Ren had a briefcase with him. "Place your bets, ladies and gents! Categories are Bruised, Destroyed, and Completely Destroyed."

"Let me get $10 on Destroyed." said Weiss, handing Ren a bill.

"Same here." said Sun. Ren put the bills in the briefcase and nodded in thanks.

"Taking part in the betting, snow angel?" Weiss groaned as Neptune walked up to her.

"Yes, I am." Weiss said bitterly. "Now if you don't get out of my hair, I will tell Ruby to make sure you can't have kids."

Neptune merely laughed and placed a fifty dollar bill on Ren's briefcase. "Bruised, please." Ren nodded and put the bill in the briefcase. "I'll be seeing you, Weiss."

"No you won't." Weiss said as Neptune walked away.

"He won't let up, will he?" asked Nora.

Weiss shook her head. "No matter how many times I turn him down, he keeps coming back."

"What a douchebag." Nora said as the bell rang.

**Blake POV**

_8th period... _

"And that concludes our lesson for today." Professor Torchwick shut off the projector. "Any questions?" Some students shook their heads while others said no. "Good. Remember our grammar test on Thursday. You have the remainder of the period to work on something from your other classes."

Blake took out her work from Ironwood's Algebra class. She was just beginning to work on it when a piece of paper was passed onto her desk. She looked at the person who passed it to her. An orange haired girl known as Penny.

"What's this?" asked Blake.

"Cardin asked me to give it to you." Penny said. Blake looked over at Cardin, who was looking very nervous. Blake rolled her eyes and read the note.

_I need you to tell Bailey that I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake... _That was as far as Blake got before she got bored of the note. She stood up and walked over to Cardin.

"I take it you got my note?" Cardin asked, no even making eye contact with Blake.

"Yes, and you realize that nothing I say is going to change his mind, right?" Blake said. Cardin opened his mouth to say more but Blake interrupted him. "Besides, I'm not the one you should be saying all of this to. If you apologized to Bailey, the punishment might be less severe."

"Yeah, that helps." Cardin groaned, setting his head on his desk.

Blake couldn't help but smile. Cardin was actually scared of her little brother. Bailey wasn't even all that scary. "You dug your own hole, Cardin." Blake said, starting to walk away. "You have to face the consequences sooner or later." Another groan from Cardin almost caused Blake to laugh.

After the bell rang, Blake went off to the gym. Apparently, the conflict between Cardin and Bailey had spawned an audience because there was at least twenty people in the bleachers. Bailey was waiting by the mats with Velvet and Jaune. "How's the champ doing?" she asked.

"It's Cardin, Sis." said Bailey, taking off his jacket. "I'm always ready."

"Better be." said Jaune. "I've got fifteen bucks riding on this."

The gym door opened and in walked Cardin. Blake noticed he was in a better mood than he was a few minutes ago. The crowd booed him and he flipped them off. One group had to hold one guy back from knocking the shit out of Cardin.

_"My guess is he's not apologizing." _Blake thought to herself.

"Let's get this over with, freak." he said. Bailey nodded and they both walked onto the mat. The coach left with the other teachers, so Pyrhha was the referee for this fight.

"Gentlemen, this is a standard fight." she said. "First one to tap out loses. Understand?" Bailey and Cardin nodded. "Ready...Fight!"

**Annnddd cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed! I'll see you on the flip side! Peace out!**


End file.
